Where are You Christmas?
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona's lost her Christmas Spirit and it's up to Shrek and the others to give it back before it's too late. But a certain prince has taken it and plans to slay it forever!
1. No Cheer

Where are you Christmas?

A/N- This is a little fic about Fiona losing her Christmas spirit and Shrek is freaked by that so he and the others try to bring it back.

It was two weeks before Christmas. Shrek was out Christmas shopping along with Leah, Artie, Snowgre and Carley. He noticed that the last few days Fiona had been really sad. "Maybe she'll feel better baking Christmas cookies." Artie told him as they went to Farbuck's for coffee.

Snowgre watched as Carley held his furry hand. They'd fallen in Love while saving Christmas last year and now their relationship was stronger than before. But he held a potion vial in his other hand. He knew what he was about to give her was pretty important as he put some of it in her latte. "_After this transforms her into an ogre, then life will be sweeter than before! Shrek seems stressed about Fiona. I've a theory that maybe she lost her Christmas spirit." _He thought as he saw his cousin sigh after answering his cell phone.

"What's wrong? You look like Ogre Claus didn't bring you anything for Christmas." Snowgre asked him. "Donkey just called. Fiona hasn't baked cookies, put up the lights or the Christmas tree! Something's wrong and I'm… scared. It's not like her to act like the Christmas spirit left her heart. She's the biggest fan of this time of year along with the triplets." He told the teen. Leah then saw Carley's eyes glow with a bright light as she flew into the air and was surrounded by a bright light. "What's happening to her?" she asked worriedly as Artie stared in awe at the sight.

"I can explain. I used magic to transform her into one of us. Besides she looks ogre like as a human anyway so what harm could it do?" Snowgre said to them. Leah was shocked at his answer. "Did you even ask her if she wanted to be an ogre?" she asked him. "No but think about it this way. Fiona became one of us to get her True Love and she's happy so she'll be happy too." He answered smiling.

Leah saw her friend in ogre form. She had blue skin and fur covering her body like Snowgre's with furry trumpet ears. "You look pretty cute!" she said to her as her friend looked in the mirror. "I do?" Carley asked her. Snowgre nodded as he kissed her. His ears tickled her and she giggled. "I guess I'm cuter this way than before when I was human." she replied hugging him. Artie smiled as he kissed Leah. Carley then saw worry on Shrek's face. "Is he okay?" she asked them. "Not really. Fiona doesn't have the Christmas spirit this year and it's bugging him." Snowgre explained softly as he saw his cousin drinking a black latte. "Hey I'm sorry Fiona doesn't have the Christmas spirit." she said to him as she sat down beside him.

"Carley? Is that you? You look cuter this way than before. I wish there was something I could do to make Fiona feel better like she did for me last year. Is the low Christmas spirit thing because of me? Did my sourness get inside her happy centre and ruin it?" he told her sadly. He looked like he was about to cry. "I feel sorry for you. I have an idea. What if we give it back to Fiona. Then while cheering her up, you'll be happy too! Don't worry , it wasn't you. Some grown ups lose their holiday spirit but it's not too late to get it back." she told him. He then smiled at that. "Yes that's a great idea Carley! Let's do it!" he told her, high fiving her.

"What's going on over here?" Snowgre asked as he, Leah and Artie joined them. "We're going to give Fiona her Christmas spirit back through presents, lights and family!" Carley told them excitedly. Leah smiled at her friend. She liked it when she got excited like that. "When we get back to the swamp, we're gonna decorate it with lights, and candy canes." Shrek said as they left the mall. "Don't forget the toilet seat wreath!" Carley reminded him. "Yeah I know." he replied smiling. But somebody was watching them in a hooded cloak. He held a magical candle which contained Fiona's Christmas spirit. "We'll see about that!" he cackled as he watched the onion carriage pull out of the mall's parking lot...


	2. Trying to Disenchant Him from Charming

Where are you Christmas?

Ch 2

Artie smiled as he and Leah were putting lights on the roof while Shrek hung the toilet seat wreath on the door. "I hope this helps Fiona because if it doesn't, I don't know what I'd do." He said softly.

Snowgre and Carley were inside baking Christmas cookies. The triplets were helping but getting messy. Fiona laughed at that. "Why don't I feel any Christmas cheer or spirit inside me?" she thought sadly as she watched her friends together.

Charming smiled as he watched this. The light in the magical candle dimmed a little. "_Good. Once it's out, her Christmas spirit is gone forever! I can't wait to see Shrek's face when that happens!"_ he thought as he kept it safe. Snowgre then saw Fiona go outside. Leah and Artie were about to try out the Christmas lights. They looked lovely. "What do you think? Do you have the spirit back yet?" Artie said to her.

"No I don't. I'm worried. What if it never returns?" she answered quietly. Shrek's blood ran cold hearing that. "I'm sure it'll return." He told her. Artie could tell his ogre friend was worried by that. "Don't worry. She'll get it back. I know it." He reassured him. He then wrapped something. It was a present for Fiona. It was a locket with the photo of them last year at Christmas. He then put it on her pilow. He hoped it would help her get the spirit once more.

He then saw the triplets running around with the turkey. "Hey come back with the turkey!" Donkey yelled as he chased after them. "Donkey relax. They're just kids. They're only having fun." Shrek told him. "You remember that when you get food poisoning." he replied. "Good point. Come on guys. Give Daddy the turkey." Shrek told him as his two sons gave him the turkey back. "Good boys!" he said giving them candy. "How come they listen to you" Donkey asked confused. "Fiona and I have them well trained unlike your wild and hyper brood." Shrek said. Fiona smiled as she watched them. Snowgre then came in walking with cups of cocoa. "Thanks Snowgre. I'm still feeling down." she told him.

"You're welcome. Don't worry I'm sure it'll return." he replied to her. But Carley was outside as she heard somebody laugh. "Who's there?" she asked angrily. "I am. You still look like a freak as an ogre." Charming told her as he stepped out of the shadows. "What do you want?" she asked him. "You." he replied as shadows wrapped around her and they faded. Snowgre had a bad feeling and ran outside. Shrek saw fear in his eyes. "Where did she go?" he asked frightened. "I have a feeling Charming took her. He took her using his shadow spirit powers." Fiona told him. "What does he want this time?" Snowgre asked as his eyes glowed with Ogreix. "Don't worry. We'll get her back." Shrek reassured him. "No, just me." Snowgre replied as he took off.

Shrek was about to go after him but Fiona stopped him. "We've gotta let him do this even if he's not thinking clearly." Fiona told him. Snowgre growled as he transformed into the Artic Knight. "Charming's going to pay if he hurts you." he told himself. Charming smiled at this. "You want him angry, don't you?" Carley asked him. "Yes I do. When he's angry, he won't be able to control his Ogreix." he replied laughing. . . She then saw a glowing candle beside her. When she looked into it, she heard Fiona's laugh. "That's where Fiona's Christmas spirit went! Why would he do this to her?" she thought as Charming saw her stare at it. "It has your ogress friend's Christmas spirit within it. Once it goes out, her Christmas spirit will be dead and then she'll never have any cheer at Christmas!" he explained to her.

"I can't believe you're doing this." she said softly. Snowgre then appeared. He looked angry. "Snowg calm down! He wants you mad so he can control you!" she yelled but it was too late as a piece of Charming's shadowy body went into Snowgre's body. Carley watched as his eyes glazed over and were black as coal. "Snowgre are you okay?" she asked but he didn't reply. He then touched her face gently. Charming laughed at her shock. "Forget it loser. He's under my control now and nothing you can do can help him!" he cackled to her. "Don't worry slime ball I'll find a way!" she replied to him.

Shrek and the others then arrived. "What happened to Snowg?" Shrek asked Carley worried. " Charming has him under his control. Nothing we can do will help him." she told him. He looked worried at that as Snowgre prepared to fight him. "Sorry Snowg but I won't fight you." he told him. "Why cousin? Afraid I'll beat you?" Snowgre asked him. "No because deep down inside you're still Snowgre, my cousin. I won't hurt family." he answered. Carley then handed Shrek the glowing candle. "Take it. It'll help Fiona get her Christmas spirit back." she said to him. He nodded as he vanished with it. Fiona looked sadly at her friend. "Don't you want to come with us?" she asked her. "I do but I want to stay and help Snowgre. My heart has always been with him since last year." she answered softly.

"I understand. Good luck." she replied as she vanished too. Carley hoped she was making the right choice that night as Snowgre stared at her coldly. "Why do you stay here when you could be with your friends?" he asked her. "Because I love you and I'll do anything to save you." she answered. He felt something in him choke. He then shook his head and remained frosty.

Leah wondered where Carley was as Shrek, Fiona and Artie returned. "She's with Charming still." Fiona told her. "But why? Didn't you go there to rescue her?" she asked Fiona. "We did but she has a reason to stay. Charming did something to Snowgre and now he's under his control. She wants to try to break the spell on him." she explained gently. Leah understood but was sad for her friend. When they were all asleep, she transformed into her wolven self and disappeared to Charming's lair. She saw Snowgre lying by a frozen fire in his Artic Knight form. Carley was stroking his furry hand as he slept. "No... Please don't hurt her." he whispered in his sleep. She was amazed to learn that Charming didn't control him when he was asleep. He then saw Carley sit by him. "Please honey fight this spell. I know you can. I had a feeling you won't hurt you even if you're under Charming's control." she whispered as she kissed him.

Leah smiled as she left. She knew that Carley would find a way to save the one she loved and defeat Charming at the same time...


End file.
